La ilusión de ser papá
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Siempre emociona saber que serás papá. Cuando Naruto lo supo, no cupo de felicidad. Aún hoy, sigue siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo, tanto que le es muy difícil separarse de su hija y su mujer. Su familia


**Una bonita historia entre amigos y familia. **

**Bienvenido a...**

**La ilusión de ser papá**

* * *

><p>-Di "hola" Ami-chan-dijo Hinata agarrando la pequeñita mano de su hija y agitándola en el aire, en forma de saludo.<p>

_Hola?_ La niña de ojos azul-blanquecino, pelo corto negro-azulado, vestida con un sencillito vestido rosa de tirantes amplios y unos zapatitos blancos, miró a madre, parpadeando, no entendía que querían que hiciera, así que miró a las personas que se amontaban a su alrededor. Y sonrió.

-kAWAIII!-exclamaron todas las mujeres que se encontraban en aquel despacho del Hokage.

-Kawai!-exclamó Tsunade abrazando a la bebita y frotando su mejilla con la de ella-es tan linda!- Ami miró a su madre haciendo con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos. Esa mujer le había hecho daño. Hinata sonrió y le besó la cabecita, acariciando su mejilla.

-Y que te pensabas! Es mi nieta. Por supuesto que es linda -aclaró Kushina con los brazos en jarras y sonriendo con suficiencia-tal y como lo somos la familia Namikaze-

A las chicas les resbaló la gota.

-Creo que te equivocas de _nuevo, _ Kushina.-la nombrada la miró de mala manera- Sin duda alguna, Ami-chan ha heredado los genes Hyuuga-dijo la otra mujer de ojos blancos, cabello ente negro y azulado, largo hasta la cintura y un esculpido cuerpo. Al lado de Kushina, sonrió de lado -tienes que aprender a mirar, amiga-

- _Hana-chan_.-la nombrada la miró- Está bien claro que cuando ésta bebita crezca heredará tanto los genes Uzumaki como Namikaze.-

-Esperemos que no-susurró Ino, sonriendo por lo bajo. Tenten la golpeó en el costado, aguantándose la risa.

-No querrás que la pequeña Ami crezca siendo una amargada como Hiashi-siguió Kushina.

-Retira eso, Kushina -advirtió poniéndose cara a ella.

-Oka-san…-llamó Hinata a su madre, preocupada, ya que ésta entrecerraba la mirada sobre la peliroja y la miraba de mala manera.

-No lo haré-y le sacó la lengua. La peliazul se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-Pues no quiero saber lo que pasara si llegar a heredar los genes Namikaze-y sonrió, dando un suspiró de pena.

-QUE HAS DICHO?-exclamó Kushina, ahora realmente molesta. Hana sonrió de nuevo, alzando sus hombros, como diciendo, que se le va a hacer.-Hana, retira eso ahora mismo-

-No lo haré- y ahora fue ella quien le sacó la lengua.

-Oka-san, Kushina-san-llamó Hinata de nuevo, con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza. Las dos siempre acaban discutiendo por el tema de los genes. Ami, al ver a sus dos abuelitas pelear, sonrió y aplaudió. En el despacho se oyó de nuevo el "Kawaii".

-Konnichiwa, Ami-chan!-dijo Sakura sentada al lado de Hinata, en aquel gran sofá-Soy tu tía Sakura-

_Tía?_ Se preguntó Ami, ladeando la cabeza. No sabía que era eso, pero igualmente le sonrió y le agarró la mano, sorprendiéndose de que fuera más grande que la suya. Miró a su mami, enseñándosela.

-Es tu tía, Ami-chan-respondió Hinata, sonriéndole.

-De verdad que es hermosa, Hinata-chan-dijo Shizune sentada en la mesa de enfrente. Agarró una cámara de su bolsillo e hizo una foto.

Ami-chan la miró asombrada, que había sido esa luz blanca? Miró a su mami, y la agarró de la camisa, y le señaló la cosa que tenía la persona de enfrente. Shizune se la pasó y ella agarró esa cosa, miró a las mujeres y sonrió.

-Hina-chan! Es monísima!-exclamó Ino abrazándola- parece una muñequita. Espero que no te parezcas a tu padre-dijo Ino fastidiada-verdad que no Ami-chan?-

Entonces a las chicas les resbaló la gota. La niña empezó a aplaudir y reír, alzando la cámara, enseñándosela.

-Te he oído, Yamanaka-le amenazó Kushina con la mirada, a lo que Ino le sacó la lengua, sonriendo.

-Gomen, gomen-respondió la rubia de la coleta

-Ino no seas mala. Naruto es muy buena persona-dijo Tenten

-Sí-y contó con sus dedos- un buen chico, de buen corazón, que ama mucho a su mujer, su familia a toda la aldea, y todas esas cosas, pero hay que admitir-miró a todas- que es un chico muy problemático-sonrió-como diría Shikamaru-

-Y muy vago-añadió Tsunade.

-Y molesto. Siempre anda revoloteando de un lado a otro. -dijo Sakura, recordando las veces anteriores.

-N-Naruto-kun no…no es así.-replicó un poco molesta, Hinata.

-Por supuesto que no-animó Kushina

Ami, cansada de buscar la forma de que esa cosa sacara esa luz blanca, la dejó a un lado y se levantó del regazo de su madre y se puso de pie en sus piernas. En cuanto se vio alta, sonrió y aplaudió de nuevo. Mientras, Hinata la sujetaba de los brazos.

-Él es una persona muy amable y admirable.-dijo Hinata, sonrojada-siempre pensando en el bienestar de los demás antes que el de él mismo.-

- Y aquí llegó la defensora de Naruto-dijo Ino rodando los ojos y sonriendo en plan burlón-

-Ino-chan!-exclamó ella, sonrojada al completo-Y-yo no lo defendiendo-Ami, cansada de estar de pie volvió a sentarse y se metió el dedo pulgar en la boca-s-solo…-

-Estas coladita por él-dijeron Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Tsunade y Shizune a la vez. Kushina y Hana sonrieron.

Ella agachó la cabeza sonrojada al completo mientras sus amigas reían.

-oe, oe! dejad de insultar a mi hijo-dijo de repente Kushina-no será el hombre perfecto, pero tampoco es imperfecto.- y con eso sonrió, quedando satisfecha ante sus palabras.

A las chicas les resbaló la gota.

-Eso está claro-dijo Tsunade por lo bajo, con desgana.

-Tsunade-siseó Kushina-para ser tan mayor tienes la lengua muy larga-

-Que dijiste?-exclamó la rubia alzándose hasta dar con el rostro de la peliroja.

-Justo lo que oíste-

- Y mirad!-exclamó Tenten sorprendida- si os fijáis bien, no se parece en nada a Naruto.-sonrió- Tiene la piel blanca, ojos casi blancos y el pelo negro. Es un clon de Hinata-rió. La niña se acomodó en el pecho de su madre. Estaba cansada.

-Es cierto.-apoyó Ino mirando a Hinata, luego, una sonrisilla traviesa surcó su cara- nee, si alguien te pregunta quién es el padre, podrías decir que Sasuke-

-Ino-chan!-exclamaron Sakura y Hinata.

-La verdad….-apoyó Kushina estudiando a las dos. La madre de Hinata asintió también.

-oka-san!-exclamó Hinata sonrojada. Sakura se encontraba sonrojada, cruzada de brazos.

-Si Naruto se entera de que dijiste eso, te mata Ino- dijo Shizune sonriendo-sabes que odia que bromeen con cosas de su hija, más si estas están relacionadas con Sasuke-

-Bah! No le tengo miedo.-dijo haciendo espavientos con la mano-además, Hinata siempre puede ayudarme y decirle que está "suspendido"-y guiñó el ojo.

La nombrada se sonrojó, mientras que las otras dos negaban.

-Ino-baka-susurró Sakura.

-Bueno, quien sea el padre no importa.-dijo Hana, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Kushina- Lo que realmente importa es que mi nieta es la niña más guapa de toda la aldea-dijo Hana arrodillándose frente la niña-nee, Ami-chan?-

Ami, apoyada contra el pecho de su madre, miró al a mujer que tenía enfrente, era igual que su mami! Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No! esa no era su mami! Y se agarró a la camisa de Hinata, escondiendo su cara en ella.

-A-Ami-chan-susurró Hinata sorprendida por el carácter tímido de su hija.

-KAWAI!-se volvió a oír por todo el despacho y más allá de éste. Los guardias que vigilaban las puertas, tosieron, disimulando.

-Nee, Hina-chan, para cuando el segundo?-preguntó Tenten .

-N-na-nani!-exclamó ella sonrojándose al completo. Ellas rieron.

-Ten en cuenta que a mi hijo le encantan los niños, así que no creo que se conforme con solo uno.-dijo Kushina. Meditó unos segundos-tal vez…no sé… tres, cuatro…-

-Cuatro!-exclamó Tsunade, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa-

-Eso no es nada. –Respondió Hana haciendo espavientos con la mano- yo podría poner hasta cinco-y se cruzó de brazos-

-OKA-SAN!-e hizo un puchero, arrullando a su hija, sonrojada-porque siempre hacen los mismo…-

-Conociendo a Naruto como lo conocemos, creo que cinco serán suficientes, nee?-y miró a la peliroja

Kushina la miró, meditando la propuesta. Finalmente asintió, alzando su dedo pulgar.

- Trato hecho-y las dos se agarraron las manos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Las demás suspiraron.

-Creo que están planeando tu futuro-dijo Shizune, sonriendo

-Y qué piensas de Hiashi? Aceptará que si hija tenga más niños?-

-Por supuesto. Es más, estará bien orgullo. Cuantos más tengan más se entretendrá enseñándoles a pelear.-miró a las chicas y sonrió-aunque no lo parezca, Hiashi adora a los niños. Solo que lo oculta bajo esa faceta de frialdad para no poner en duda su hombría.- las otras rieron-en realidad, esta hechizado con Ami-

-Jajaja. No me imagino a tu padre tan maternal, Hinata-rió Sakura

Hinata sonrió. Era cierto. Su padre estaba enamorado de Ami. Siempre que podía la alimentaba, la cambiaba, jugaba con ella.

-Creo que le gustó mucho su sonrisa-dijo Hinata mirando a la niña que, con el dedo en la boca, iba cerrando los ojitos.

-Vaaya, creo que alguien necesita dormir.-dijo Tenten acariciando la mejilla de la niña

-Claaaaro, tantas mujeres hablando. Eso aburre a muchos-dijo Kushina haciéndolas sonreír. Cogió la cámara y empezó a hacerles foto-estas van para mi álbum- murmuró sonriendo zorrunamente.

Hinata la acomodó y besó su cabecita. Ella también estaba enamorada de su hija. De repente Ami abrió los ojos y miró a todos lados. Fijó la vista en su madre y sonrió. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó. Ami miró a su madre y sonrió. Miró hacia la puerta y todas hicieron lo mismo.

_Ya viene! Ya viene!_

-Ami-chan, que pasa?-le preguntó Hinata extrañada. La puerta del despacho se abrió y dejó oír unas voces.

-No hacía falta que me acompañarais. Ya os lo...wuah!-gritó Naruto al ver su despacho repleto de mujeres- estoy en el infierno?-

Recibió un golpe muy duro en la cabeza que lo dejó k.o en el suelo.

-Una palabra más y…-dijo Kushina aún con el puño alzado y apretado.

Ami puso cara de estar a punto de llorar cuando vio a su padre en el suelo.

_Porque no viene conmigo?_

-Que pasa aquí?- preguntó Minato entrando en el despacho seguido de Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru y por supuesto, un tirado Naruto. Le resbaló la gota.

-Para qué piensas que están aquí ocho mujeres? Para visitar a mi hijo?-preguntó con ironía. Naruto hizo un puchero, frotándose la zona dolorida de su cabeza- Hinata vino a visitarnos…-Naruto la miró-con Ami-chan-

Naruto buscó con la mirada a su hija y su mujer. Vio a Hinata de pie, sonriendo y abrazando a la niña, que tenía la cara aun triste.

_Tou-chan! _Y en cuanto volteó a mirar a su padre, sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se sonrojó.

-Ami-chan-exclamó emocionado corriendo a abrazar su pequeña, apartando en ello, a todas las que estaban en medio. Ami rió en cuanto estuvo en brazos de su padre.-Ami-chan, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos-besó su frente y le sonrió. Ami puso sus manitas en su cara y le miró, haciendo un puchero. _Tou-chan me rasca tu cara_. Hinata sonrió.

-Hina-chan!-exclamó sonriendo mientras le rodeaba con un brazo y la besaba.

Las chicas sonrieron.

Se separó dejando a Hinata sonrojada.

-N-naruto-él junto su frente con la de ella.

-A ti también te he echado mucho de menos-murmuró y Hinata sonrió.

-Nosotras también estamos aquí, eh.-dijo Ino alzándose del sofá notándose claramente el tono sarcástico.

-Nos habría valido un "ohayo" a todos antes de montar su escenita-dijo Tenten, sonriedo.

Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo Sakura alzándose- esto puede convertirse en una escena, tres…pero la palabra se quedó a medias, ya que al intentar levantarse, se mareó y cayó al sofá.

-Sakura!-exclamaron todas las chicas. Ella sonrió, pero de repente se sintió mareada y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Las chicas se acercaron rápidamente.

-Sakura-dijo Hinata sentándose a su lado- estas bien?-le agarró su mano.

-Eso creo.-murmuró ella. Tsunade se acercó y revisó su temperatura.

-Has comido esta mañana?-

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella mirándola-de hecho, estoy comiendo más de lo que lo hacía-dijo ella molesta recordando como en los últimos días había repetido platos y postres. Arroz, gambas fritas, verduras, sopas, carnes…se tapó la boca.

-Creo que va vomitar-dijo Tsunade, sonriendo.

-No!-le tapó Ino la boca con ambas manos.-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo delante de mí, frentona-le amenazó esta.

Sakura negó y ella retiró las manos. Sakura apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y respiró.

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa.-dijo Sakura frustrada- Como más de lo debido, siempre que me alzo por las mañanas lo devuelvo todo, me mareo, y cuando pienso en comida….-se tapó la boca de nuevo y respiró hondo- …creo que estoy enferma-

Kushina bufó y miró a Hana, que sonreía. Las dos rodaron los ojos.

-No estas enferma, baaaka- y todos la miraron-sino embarazada-

En la sala reinó el completo silencio, durante unos segundos.

-Q-que estoy….-

-Embarazada. Em-ba-ra-za-da. Lo comprendes-y sonrió- A mí me pasaba eso cuando estaba de Naruto. Comía más de lo debido, devolvía solo con pensar en la comida, su olor…inlcuso estar a veces con Minato me era insoportable-

Minato confirmó esa afirmación asintiendo.

-Increíble-murmuró Ino mirando a la pelirosa, que se había sonrojado-estas embarazada!-

-Es genial!-exclamó Tenten tirándose a abrazar a su amiga-felicidades Sakurita!-

Y todas la rodearon, felicitándola.

-Enhorabuena Sasuke.-dijo Neji a su lado-

-Como debemos llamarte ahora? Otou-san?-bromeó Shikamaru recibiendo la mirada acusadora, pero avergonzada de Sasuke.

-Ya era hora teme-dijo Naruto apareciendo delante con Ami en brazos, que jugaba con la banda de su frente, Naruto bajó sus manitas y las besó- ya te estabas tardando. Incluso yo marqué antes que tu-

-Calla-dijo Sasuke, sonrojado. Miró de reojo a Sakura. Sonreía y se sonrojaba, con las manos sobre su vientre. Sasuke levemente sonrió.

-Voy a ser papá-repitió.

-Pásame a mi nieta, Naruto-dijo Minato cogiendo en brazos a la bebita, que sonrió. _Otro que se parecía a tou-chan!_ - no sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a cogerte, tu abuelo Hiashi acapara todo tu tiempo-y la abrazó, feliz- hueles tan bien! Se nota que es Hinata quien te cuida-y le echó una mirada acusadora a su hijo.

-Otou-san, sabes que eso no es cierto!-

Neji miró a la pequeña y le agarró una manita, a lo que ella la soltó y agarró su dedo.

_Y tú quién eres? Tienes los mismos ojos que ka-chan._

Rió agitando la mano de Neji, éste se sonrojó al escuchar la risa de la niña. _Kawai._ Pensó él.

-os traigo una babero? -dijo Shikamaru mirando a la pequeña, que ahora tocaba la banda de su abuelo.

-Cuando tengas hijos, no podrás aparte de ellos ni un segundo-respondió Minato sonriendo-y espero que por parte de los dos-dijo señalando a Neji también- sea pronto.-

Los dos voltearon el rostro, sonrojados. Naruto sonrió.

Ami, cansado de estar en los brazos de su jii-chan, buscó a su ka-chan, pero estaba muy lejos, hablando con esas personas. Hizo un puchero, tenía hambre, así que estiró los brazos en busca de su padre, Naruto la cogió de nuevo y la besó. Ella sonrió. _Tou-chan rasca_. Y tocó su cara, de repente, su mirada se posó en la persona que estaba a lado de su tou-chan.

-Quieres cogerla?-le preguntó. El pelinegro se sonrojó-Vamos, es muy fácil, además Ami-chan es taaan blandita-murmuró abrazando más fuerte a la niña.

Sasuke se lo pensó uno segundos, mirando fijamente a la niña que a su vez le miraba, como curiosa. Y estiró sus bracitos hacia Sasuke, éste sorprendido, alzó sus brazos y la agarró. En cuanto la tuvo en brazos, la niña sonrió y puso sus manitas en su rostro, como examinándole.

_No rasca! _ Y rió.

_K-kawai._ Pensó el pelinegro, sonrojándose levemente.

-Verdad que se siente bien?-preguntó Naruto

Sasuke observó a la pequeña. Era exactamente igual que la Hyuuga. No había nada de parecido en Naruto, aparte de sus ojos, algo azulados. Sonrió, como sería su hijo? Se parecería a Sakura o a él?

-Y vosotras para cuándo eh?-preguntó Tsunade a Ino y Tenten. Las dos se sonrojaron al completo.

-N-no hay prisa-respondió Tenten

-No las atosigues Tsunade.-defendió Hana haciendo que ellas respiraran tranquilas-llegaran en cuanto menos os lo esperéis.-les guiñó un ojo y ellas enrojecieron de nuevo. Les indicó que se acercaran y murmuró-no ves lo felices que están. Es sus caras claramente puede leerse, _satisfechas sexualmente_-

Las cuatro chicas se sonrojaron al completo.

-Oka-san!-exclamó Hinata-n-no digas esas cosas.-

Kushina y Hana sonrieron con socarronería.

-y vosotras…-dijo Kushina señalando a Hinata y Sakura. En su cara apareció una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Kushina-san!-exclamaron las dos a la vez.

-hai, Hai. Que tímidas.-dijo frunciendo el ceño. Hana asintió.

Hinata suspiró. Sabía que des de bien pequeñas su madre y Kushina eran amigas, pero jamás llegó a pensar que su madre sería tan parecida a…Kushina.

-En fin, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí. Mi hijo necesita trabajar-dijo Kushina

-No-sollozó Naruto, cogiendo a Ami de los brazos de Sasuke y abrazándola, mejilla con mejilla.

-Vamos-exigió su madre abriendo la puerta para que todos salieran.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar, eso sin mirarla y sonrojado. Sakura la aceptó gustosa y salieron cogidos de la mano.

-Bye! Naruto! Hinata-chan!-gritó Ino agarrada al brazo de Shika.

-No hace falta que se vayan. Pueden quedarse un rato más, si quieren!-

-matta ne!-se despidió Tenten al lado de Neji.

-Cuídate cariño-le dijo Hana a Hinata. Ésta asintió-ten cuidado con Ami, Naruto-le advirtió en cuanto pasó por su lado. Naruto apretó más contra si a Ami. Ésta sonrió. Le gustaba que su tou-chan le abrazara.

-Sigue así y no te la dejare.-murmuró

-Nani!-exclamó molesta mientras Naruto volteaba el rostro y silbaba, disimulando.-Esta me…me…-

-Por cierto Hana, mañana nos toca estar con Ami-dijo Kushina en cuanto paso por su lado.

-Nani! Tan pronto?-

-Cómo que pronto!- exclamó ella. Minato rodó los ojos y las siguió.

-la que me espera-murmuró con una gota tras su nuca. Hinata sonrió y miró a Naruto. Éste la hacía reír.

-Quieres que me quede?-preguntó Hinata, acercándose a la pareja.

Naruto bufó.

-Arigatou-miró a Ami- pero vosotras ir para casa. Yo tengo que redactar algunas cosas, todavía-le pasó la niña, pero esta hizo un puchero y volvió a cogerla. En cuanto lo hizo, sonrió y aplaudió.

-Creo que quiere estar contigo-dijo Hinata sonriendo-

-Ami-chan, no me hagas esto más difícil-dijo el ahora haciendo un puchero-si haces eso no podré alejarme de ti-

Ami, miró a su tou-chan. _Tou-chan se pone contento cuando me coge_. Sonrió y le abrazó.

_Me gusta tou-chan_

Hinata no pudo reprimir su risa al ver la cara de su marido.

-No puedo-susurró Naruto con voz lastimera- si hace eso, no puedo-miró a Hinata, pidiendo algo de ayuda. Aunque en realidad, no quería separarse de ella.

Maldito trabajo roba tiempos!

-Ami-chan-llamó Hinata. Ésta desvió la mirada al oír su nombre-Kyuuby-san nos espera en casa-

Ami abriendo sus ojitos, estiró los brazos para que su madre la cogiera. _Kyuu-chan!_

Hinata sonrió y la cargó en brazos. _Kyuu-chan me espera! Kyu-chan me_…Entonces miró a su tou-chan, si se iba ahora no podía estar con su tou-chan, pero kyuu-chan le esperaba en casa…_tou-chan, kyuu-chan…_ _tou-chan…_

_Kyuu-chan. _Y se acomodó en los brazos de su madre, chupándose el dedo. Hinata sonrió y Naruto sintió su alma romperse en pedazos.

-P-prefiere al muñeco?-preguntó Naruto incrédulo, poniendo la mano sobre su corazón-maldito muñeco-

-Tú se lo regalaste.-

-Y me arrepiento de ello-murmuró- ahora mi hija prefiere un muñeco que estar con su padre-

Hinata sonrió.

-Naruto-kun-él se volteó y Hinata lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, tiro de ella hacia abajo y le besó. Se separó y le dio un corto beso-yo siempre te preferiré a ti-murmuró sonrojada.

Naruto sonrió y abrazó a las dos. Feliz, orgulloso.

-Hinata-chan-miró a su mujer-no te alejes nunca de mí-suplicó sintiendo una gran alegria en su pecho y emocionado por esas palabras-ninguna de las dos -besó la frente de su mujer y la cabecita de su hija- sois mi gran tesoro-

**Mi familia**.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado^^ Ha sido una historia muy emotiva, a que si? Ami-chan es tan taaaan mona! Y Sasuke...VA A SER PAPÁ! XD no esta ilusionado ni nada ( aunque lo disimule muy bien ) me encanta esa faceta de sasuke siendo papa! KAWAIIi!<br>**

**Y Naruto? como siempre un baka, pero un papa muy cariñoso. **

**Por cierto, que os ha parecido que Ami hable para sus adentros? verdad que queda bien? ;) ya os dije yo...Ami-chan es demasiado lista, tanto como su madre. Aunque prefiera estar antes con el peluche Kyuubi que con su padre XD**

** GARCIAS POR VUESTROS RR!  
><strong>

**JAN DI-CHAN**


End file.
